Eye on the Prize
by reddawg82
Summary: Effy's had her eye on the same girl for years. Read as she recollects events from her past that meet up with events in the present. One shot.


**I do not own Skins, or anything pertaining to the show. This fanfic is purely for fun and not for profit!**

**This is just a one shot. It just kind of came to me, and I was lucky enough to have my computer around this time to capture it! I hope you enjoy it. It's quite a bit different from any of my other fics, so I hope it's well received. Enjoy!  
**

**Feel free to leave a review!**

How could I not notice her? Even at the age of eleven, before she dyed her hair bright red then deep burgundy as she got older… back when she and her twin were dressed identically, she was beautiful. Of course her assets came shortly after that, faster than all the other girls in our year. Her breasts grew and boys began to flock to her by the dozen. I watched. It's what I do. That's what I've always done.

She wore her hair long and would frequently curl it; each strand was set perfect, as if Aphrodite herself was holding each lovely coil around her fingers to tempt all those who were within seeing distance. Even as the years moved on, her beauty only seemed to shine brighter. By fifteen her clothes were skimpy and showed off plenty of skin for myself, and all the horny boys to perv at. Of course I did it from a distance, never coming close to her. It was easier for me to admire her from afar… safer.

I knew from a young age that I didn't work like everyone else did. I'm an introvert to the extreme. I don't need people in my life, which apparently makes me the second most desirable girl in my class, behind her of course. The attention drives me crazy. I never asked for or wanted the boys to come up to talk to me, nor did I want all the girls to try to be my friend or hate me for the same reason. There was only one who mattered, and even after we ended up in a few courses together once we hit sixteen, I still didn't speak to her.

By seventeen we ended up in the same form, and it was then that my eyes actually locked on with hers for the first time. Not just a glance, but an honest to fuck connection to where neither of us could move. I had secretly had a crush on her for five years, and it was the first time she actually got lost looking at me. I figured she would see me as competition for the dicksplash boys that would herd around her and I like moths to a flame. That first look though, fuck me, it was like she was staring right into my heart. I let my mask slip. It was only for the briefest moment, but it was long enough for her chocolate brown gaze to see me, and soon after her face scrunched in confusion. I managed to pull myself together and turn and walk away, toward my locker. Somehow I was able to hold my nonchalant look for the rest of the day, and when I got home it was like a huge boulder was lifted off my chest. It felt a bit like she had performed open heart surgery, leaving a gaping hole in my chest where my heart had been, and the beating organ was how pumping in her hand.

Dating and sex was always easy for me, because I knew my heart was being held in the Fitch Twin's palm. It was safe, easy, and I had no emotional connections to worry about. Even when I dated a boy named Freddie, who would have been perfect for me if I wouldn't have already been infatuated with someone… the same someone for seven years.

There was a time that I can remember, back when we were both eighteen, when I had nearly walked up to her to start a conversation as she stood at her locker with her sister. I overheard them talking about their brother, James, the little wanking pervert, and then the girl of my waking and sleeping dreams began talking about a boy she was with, one that she had already started shagging. My hopes had been dashed and instead I walked by without a second glance. I moved right into the loo and proceeded to throw up what little breakfast I had munched on my way to school. Once my stomach had rid itself of the meager breakfast I continued to dry heave until the acidic bile made its way up. Minutes later I felt well enough to flush and wipe my mouth with some paper and move from the stall. I washed my mouth out with water and had planned to leave campus to head back home so I could steel one of my mom's smokes, and maybe find some spliff to calm my mind and stomach.

My plans, however, were foiled when I reached for the door only to have it shoved toward me, hitting my palm and causing me to take a few steps backwards. _'What the actual fuck?'_ is what was said to me, and I knew without even looking up who it was. I knew I had to play it cool. _'You know, babes, you're skinny enough, there's no need for you to throw up.'_ I nearly laughed when she said that to me… as if I would purposely make myself chuck-up. She probably had a good ten to twenty pounds on me and I was at least seven or eight centimeters taller than she was. She wasn't fat though, didn't even look mildly overweight. I'm positive that it had to do with the fact that her father was the owner of Fitch Fitness, since muscle weighs more than fat and all that.

Yes, I had followed her one day after school to accidentally find out about her father's gym. I was far enough away that she wouldn't have noticed, and I was smoking a fag, looking utterly bored, so if she did notice me she wouldn't suspect a thing. I waited across the street as she entered the gym and stayed there until she exited a couple hours later. My feet were hanging down from the brick wall I was seated on top of. I nearly came the instant I saw her. Her body was glistening wish sweat, her fringe stuck to her forehead, and her hair was pulled into a band high on the back of her head, but the tail end was sticking to the back of her neck. Her muscles looked hard and soft at the same time. I wanted to touch them, touch her. I think I was fourteen at the time. The way the sweat was dripping down into her cleavage, Christ, I wanted my tongue to follow that line all the way down her flat stomach further south until…

Right, so she had just told me that I didn't need to throw up. Luckily I was able to give her a look of aggravation, even though I wasn't feeling that at all. That was the closest I had come to her. _'You're Effy, right?'_ she asked, her voice floating into my head. My head nodded. I was glad that most people knew me as one who didn't speak much, because she seemed fine with the fact that I answered, even if it wasn't verbally. _'You know we're the best this school has to offer. We should hang out.'_

We didn't. I always managed to find an excuse to not spend time with her. That would have put her too close to me, and would have tricked my mind into thinking that a relationship with her would have been possible, when I knew I'd be kidding myself to think that. She soon stopped calling me. Sure, she would be cordial when she saw me, but she never really tried to speak to me again after that. She never had been one for rejection, and I knew that by the many boys she had broken up with who were about to dump her. That beautiful girl was forever the dumper, and never the dumpee.

Even now, now that we're out of college and graduated, and 24 years old, I still watch her. Of course it's not as much as it use to be, seeing as I have to be all responsible with my career, and she with hers. What did I become, you may ask… well, I became a Shrink… seemed fitting since I was always inside other people's heads anyway. I figured I might as well get paid for doing something that came naturally to me. It was easy money.

And her? She runs a Catering Business… right across the street from my office. I'm fairly certain that she majored in Business and took Culinary courses on the side. Her specialty is Weddings, but she does pretty much any kind of party. I get to look from my second floor window and look down upon her shop. A smile touches my lips just seeing her all grown up, successful, and stunningly radiant. As far as I know she's not married, and I never see her walking around with any male friends, except for the obviously gay ones who help her with decorations. Her clothes are more conservative, more professional, but I can tell that she's just aching to bust out of them and show everyone exactly who she is.

After my last appointment of the day called in to cancel, I pick up my bag and go to leave. My style of dressed had changed drastically as well. I've become quite a fan of the pant suit, usually in blacks or dark gray with a while shirt. Every once in a while I put some colour into my outfit, and today is one of those days. I have on a navy blue blouse with a light gray suit and black heels. There wasn't any real reason why I decided to get a bit dressed up, but the moment I walked downstairs and outside to get to my car… I was glad.

'_Effy?'_ Oh bloody fucking hell, her voice still makes my body shiver with pleasure. I turn to the grown up version of the girl I loved… love… and I smile to her. She's been the object of my affection for well over a decade, and being so close to her is messing with my head. _'I didn't know you… not that I've checked up on you or anything…'_ she says, and I notice a blush come to her cheeks. I start to read her body language, as if I'm assessing a patient, but for much more selfish reasons. _'I just kind of didn't hear anything about you after…'_ she paused, her sentence died on her lips. Her eyes were flicking up to meet mine, only to quickly look away. My gaze stayed constant. I had to stare into her eyes or else I would be visually undressing her... ripping away the black pencil skirt, sliding her stockings and knickers off, unbuttoning her deep purple collared shirt that seemed to curve with her body. _'How have you been?'_ her voice tore me from my dirty thoughts, and I was a bit irritated that I didn't get to see her perfect tits in my mind.

"Fine, how about you?" I purposely don't say her name. I never have said her name out loud. I know that I would love the way it felt sliding along my tongue, and I would caress it. I'd be a complete goner if I did, as if I wasn't already.

I watch as her cheeks continued to flush and my eyebrows furrowed slightly. Had I said something to embarrass her, or am I simply looking too hard at her. I move my gaze to her shop for a moment before I look back. _'I'm good… great…'_ another pause as she lifted her chocolate browns to lock on with mine. Christ, I'm done for. I start to melt into her coffee coloured pools when she speaks yet again, _'… I know this is a bit… well, random… but, would you like to go out sometime?'_

Is she… stop it Effy, you're making too much of it… she's not asking you on a date, she's just asking if you wanted to hang out, maybe go to a club or whatever. "Sure," I respond, and as I do, I see her lips curl into a huge grin, as if she had just won some kind of reward. I know I want to make that smile appear as much as I can for the rest of my life, if only that was possible, which I know it's not.

'_Lovely. How about tonight? Or is that too soon?'_

She's not nearly as confident as she use to be, unless she's just using her femininity to seduce me. Right, like she's trying to seduce me. "Alright," I hear myself answering before I think better of it, "any place in particular?"

Her eyes glance down to see that I'm only holding a small purse that's hanging over one shoulder. _'There's a nice place around the corner, actually, and they serve some wonderful drinks there.'_ I look down at my professional attire, then to hers, and my eyes get stuck on the small amount of cleavage that is peeking through the V-neck of her shirt. Well, that pretty much sets the stage for me. This was a professional thing.

I was wrong, again.

Before I know it we're in this little place that she spoke of after she slipped her arm through mine and started pulling me in the right direction. The lighting is dim, the music is flowing, and most of the people in there are in business attire… at least they started in company clothes. Ties have been loosened, shirts are untucked, and skirts have been shortened. Hands are roaming everywhere and lips are connected all over the dance floor. This reminds me of a place that the girl of my dreams would have come to in our younger days. She orders us both a shot of tequila, and the barman sends a wink to the girl beside me as he sets out two limes and a few salt packets.

No. She's not really… I mean… we weren't even that close.

'_The first one we'll take normal, yeah? To loosen up. But the next one…'_ her lips curled into a seductive smirk that rivaled my own, and she had no reason to finish the sentence. I just need to keep it cool. We click our shots together, lick the salt, pound the shots, then take the limes. This girl, I know, will be the death of me. She's held my heart for years without even knowing it. I have to keep her from finding out, and as she orders another shot, I worry that my tolerance isn't what it used to be, and I know I become pissing drunk much faster these days.

Somehow I ended up laying down on the bar top. Okay, so we're a couple drinks in and she asked me (she actually whispered her request in my ear, and I was helpless to say no). I glance around to see a half circle of people around me and then my brown eyed girl standing on the bar beside me. I can't help but try to look up her skirt, and I see purple knickers, and I know that she's colour coordinated them to both her shirt and her bra. She wouldn't have it any other way. My nerves are ruining the carefree fuzziness that the alcohol provided, and I looked up into her eyes. They were full of such… care… such adoration, that I started to feel the butterflies flutter around in my stomach (and a pounding between my thighs as well!)

'_Just relax,'_ she whispered into my ear as she knelt down beside my head. She took one of my hands and had me hold a full shot glass over my navel, then pushed my head to face away from the group of people, so my only view was of the copious amount of liquor behind the bar. I felt her thumb brush along my neck, wetting it before she sprinkled salt along my pulse point. God, I wasn't going to last after this. Last but not least she held the lime right above my lips, but I noticed it was backward, as if I was the one who would be taking it instead of holding it for her.

A jolt ripped through my entire body when her heated tongue licked down my neck from above me. Her glorious tits slipped against mine as she lunged forward, crawling down my body until her lips surrounded the rim of the shot and she threw her head back to swallow it. I could vaguely hear shouting and cheering from the group around us, but I could only concentrate on the intense desire I was feeling. The Fitch twin tossed the empty glass over her shoulder before she crawled back up my body. Her breasts were so close to my lips that I could have stuck out my tongue to run along the fabric of her shirt. I felt one hand slip under my neck and the other pinched the lime, and its juices fell between my parted lips. Not a second later her lips were on mine. Oh shitting hell, she felt brilliant. She was pulling me up to her by the back of my neck and I turned around to face her, never letting our lips part. Her tongue slipped through my lips and massaged my own. I pushed forward, my mind fuzzy with lust and a desire to feel her, to please her, to simply be in her presence.

My body started to crawl forward, pushing the girl backwards until I was on top of her. She pushed me away. Damn it, what was I thinking! _'Take me to yours,'_ she breathed into my lips. Her eyes were almost completely black. Desire was obviously flowing through her body just as it was going through mine. I don't think I had ever moved so quickly in my life as I hopped off the bar, pulling her with me. My hands sat on her hips to steady her and she pushed by me, grabbing my hand and pulling me after her.

I should have started to wonder what was going on when she knew exactly where my flat was, but my mind was consumed with the woman pulling me along. I had moved from my mum's the moment I started my own practice, and there were very few from my past who knew where I lived. She was digging into my purse as she walked backward up the steps to my front door, grasping the key and opening up the door as if she had done it a hundred times.

My back was slammed against the door before it even closed and I heard the click of the lock as she secured it. _'I've wanted to do this for ages,'_ she whispered into my ear after licking up my neck again, where she had only a short time before taking her shot. Shock. I was shocked. What did she mean by 'ages'?

"What?" I spit out as her fingers start to peel off the bottoms of my suit. I feel her pull back and my eyes open into the black orbs in front of me.

'_I've loved you since I was seventeen. I've kept track of you. I know that's a bit stalkerish, but… cunting hell, when I looked at you across our form room, it was as if I was seeing you for the first time. Nobody has made me feel that way since,' _she explained. My gob was open, I was stunned… so fucking dazed that I couldn't even answer her. I couldn't tell her that I had loved her since way before then and that I had hunted her for far longer than that. How was it that she could have followed me when I was doing the same to her? Apparently I didn't notice because I was so caught up in not getting caught, which must have given her the time to do the same to me.

"I love you, Katie," I knew I hadn't said her name out loud for a reason. I must have known that her name would taste so much sweeter with that three word phrase preceding it. I don't know how it was that we were both after each other from out late teens, that we had both loved each other without being an active part of our lives. What I did know, is that I would never let go, that she was mine, and I would never let her go. I had been hers since I was eleven, and now she was mine. We spent the rest of the evening professing our love for one another. Sometimes it was soft, the epitome of 'making love', and other times I swore the frame of the bed was about to break from the brutal force of our fucking. After her sixth orgasm, I relented after seeing just how tired she was, and she curled into my side with my arms wrapped protectively around her.

This was what heaven was like, I was sure of it. Now I just need to keep my angel by my side forever, and I will do anything to do that… anything.

**Don't forget to leave a review. Let me know what you think, and what you'd like to see in the future!**


End file.
